


Who is he and why do i love him?

by crimson_queen



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: A scientific experiment gets put into an accidental drug induced coma, and wakes up in 1901 buffalo new york. she realizes she cant remember her past prior to the coma. It takes her a day for her new identity to come to her. Her 'brother' Alan mcmichael finds her at the bench. Apparently he knows her. she moves in with him. It isn't until two young strangers come to town that she gets interested though. Alan mcmichael warns her to be cautious around the strangers, but that makes her all the more intrigued. That's also when she realizes she still has her powers.





	1. Where am i and how did i get here?

I shifted groggily as I lay in my hospital bed, loosing my last strand of the dream I was having, when I remembered where I was. I bolted upright and started looking around frantically.

"Where am I?!" I asked. 

"Lay down, Don't worry, you'll be fine." Cooed one of the female doctors.  

My heart rate didn't go down, however I allowed her to gently help me back into a comfortable laying position. They restrained my arms and legs against the bed and I took a deep breath as they injected my arms with a calming drought. I felt my eyelids get heavy before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep. What seemed like moments later, I woke up...but realized I couldn't open my eyes. Or move for that matter. What did they do to me? 

"Oh no! We injected too much. If we don't hurry, she'll go into a state of unconsciousness. We have no way of knowing how long that it will last!" I heard a panicking doctor exclaim.  

At least I wasn't dead, right? Then again, how was I supposed to know what being dead was like. That was when everything went quiet. Did I just jinx myself? 

My ears popped and my head felt as if it was going to implode. After a while, my ears cleared and I felt a light breeze tickle my face. I could open my eyes once again. I clenched my eyes, as light from my environment, blinded my closed eyes. Once I had adjusted to it, I blinked open my eyes. I was definitely not in a hospital anymore. I sat up slowly and realized I was laying on an old park bench. I was wearing an old fashioned dress, with my long brown hair done up in a tight bun.  

"Where, am I?" I wondered.  

Not too long after I asked that, did a newspaper come drifting over.  

"Buffalo, New York...1901?!?!?!? I time traveled?!" I gasped.  

"How did I get here?" I thought.  

I decided to sit back down and think. I thought till late into the night, and I decided it better to just rest and try and find answers tomorrow morning. 


	2. My new identity

I sit on the park bench, trying to make sense of all of this, when a name, with no context of any sort, pops into my head; Selia Mcmichael.

"I guess...that is my new identity?" I thought.

"Selia! There you are, I was looking all over for you! Mother said you came back from america. What are you doing sleeping on a bench?" A young man said, whom I assumed was Alan, because the minute he spoke, that name popped inside my head. 

"Good day, Alan, It has been ages since last I saw you." 

Alan chuckled and hugged me lightly. 

"Come, you can stay with me if you wish." 

I thanked him and agreed. We chatted about this and that on our way to his home. He talked about his new practice. Seemed to me he worked with oculancy. But I had to keep in mind this was the 20th century. 

"Mother never told me what you were doing in america." 

"I am a publisher for a well to do company." I said, rather proud. 

"Ooh how intriguing. I have a good friend of mine, who is aspiring to be a blooming writer. I  think she would love to meet you." Alan said as he was unlocking his house. 

His house soon became our house, and I soon had to get used to living with my so called brother, Alan.


	3. Back to work, I guess

It was a monday afternoon when I started missing work. I went to alan to ask if there was any publishing offices in town. He beamed at the thought and took me to the one closest to our house.

"I work just two floors up from here. I am sure you could talk to ogilvie about working here." Alan said, smiling. 

I thanked him and walked down the hall to his office. I knocked on the door. Waiting for what seemed like ages, a middle aged man opened the door. 

"Hello, can I help you ma'am?" He asked plainly, seemingly extremely busy. 

"I was wondering if I could schedule a meeting to see about a job in publishing." I said, trying to stay professional.

"Ahh, interested in publishing, eh? Well, I have a few hours before my first client arrives. We can start now, if you have the time." 

"That would be perfect, thank you sir."

I walked into his office and sat in front of his desk. 

"So, what previous experience do you have, if any?" 

"Well, I came from america, and there, i worked for fleet publishing co. for about 2 and a half years." 

"Oh nice, that is a prestigious  publishing company. And why did you not continue working there?" he said, sounding surprised

"Well, i moved to be closer to home, with my family all in buffalo. I also miss working, so i wanted to come here to get the best of both worlds." 

"Oh, well. I'd love it if we could start you today, and see how well you do in our place of business" 

"I'd love to!" I said, rather shocked that I got a job so fast. 

"I am rather packed today, so I was thinking this would be a perfect opportunity to see how you work. I am going to move my next two appointments to your stack." 

I nodded and he took me to an empty office next door. 

Ogilvie then went to talk to his secretary. 


	4. My first appointment

I was sitting at my desk and looking over the papers when a beautiful young woman walked in to my doorway. 

"Excuse me, but Mr. Ogilvie directed me here?" She said, shyly. 

I smiled. "You must be Edith Cushing!" I said happily. 

"Yes." 

"Please come in!"

she walked into my office and sat in front of me. She wasted no time handing me her manuscript. I smiled and took it as I read the first sentence. I was captivated already. 

"Your penmanship is absolutely gorgeous!" I said, my tone heavy with envy. 

"Thank you!"

I read on, and I had to admit, I was disappointed that it was over. 

"I absolutely adore it! It is simply breath taking!" I said. "I do have one little idea though."

"Of course!" 

"What if, there was a love interest, or romantic one. Doesn't have to be the main idea, or big at all. Just an idea. It is absolutely wonderful either way. I swear this world needs more brilliant female authors." I said, smiling.

Edith's face was alight with glee. 

"Do let me know if you wish to add a love interest or anything, if not, send it to me and It will be published." 

"Thank you so much! I will think about it and get back to you!" 


End file.
